Oxide based compounds, such as clays and zeolites, are commonly used inorganic ion-exchange materials. Layered metal chalcogenide based materials also can be used for a variety of ion-exchange applications. However, some ion-exchange applications, such as industrial heavy water and nuclear waste treatment processes, require a continuous bed flow ion-exchange column. Due to their small particle size, layered metal chalcogenide based materials do not allow sufficient flow through a column and therefore, are poorly suited for ion-exchange column applications.